An Unexpected Visit
by Polixeni
Summary: I am not very good at summaries, just be nice. That's all I am asking, and it's a bit long..heh...COMPLETE!!!!!


An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, sad, as it is I just hope that you like my fiction; it is my first one so be nice! Thank-you!

"Ah! InuYasha, how did you get into my world?!" Kagome asked the boy in front of her. He was a head taller than she was with yellow eyes, long, silver hair and dog-ears resting on top of his head. He was wearing a red kimono (Me: I'm guessing that it's a kimono, but it has pants so it might be some form of a kimono) with a sword at his waist and a necklace of brown beads about his neck. His body was lean, muscular with broad shoulders and clawed hands. By the way, InuYasha is half demon. (IY: As soon as I get the jewel from Kagome, I'll be a full demon! K: Sit boy! IY: (Falls to floor) OW! K: Let her finish the story!) As I was saying, the beads around InuYasha's neck keep him in check. Sort of like an invisible fence for a dog that is too stupid to understand not to upset his master. (IY: I heard that! Me: Heehee…oops. Guess that's my cue to keep writing!)

"I followed you through the well," InuYasha replied. He watched, in fascination, as Kagome's face went from beet red to a shade of white. Kagome was a beautiful 15-year-old girl with long, black hair and light brown eyes. She was slim, but her body was that of an athlete. She had perfectly round breasts and her curves often drove InuYasha a little crazy.(IY: Don't put that in there! Me: Hey, I'm a writer. I have to put the truth in, duh! IY: But, but…) Kagome is the reincarnation of her ancestor Kikio. They had the same beauty that caused one to stare. (IY: Kikio was cuter. Much cuter. K: Sit boy! Me: Will you shut-up already? IY: Mmph!) 

"And what am I supposed to tell my mom?" Kagome fumed at him, "Uh gee mom. This is InuYasha. He's a half demon dog boy from feudal Japan and just like a dog, he followed me through the ancient well that connects our different times together in the family's shrine. Oh, and by the way, I'm the reincarnation of the one who killed him fifty years ago!"

"I guess that about sums it up Kagome," he replied, grinning.

"Sit boy!" she commanded. InuYasha fell to the floor, with a crash, onto his face. He put his hand to his face and yelled angrily, "What did you do THAT for?!"

"For being a complete idiot! That's what!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome? Who are you yelling at?" came her mother's voice from the hall.

"Eeep! My mom's home! InuYasha hide some where!" she whispered frantically. InuYasha darted into the closet just as Kagome's mother opened the door.

"Honey? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mom. I was just… reading some lines for a project that I am doing for school."

"That's good dear. Kagome, I wish you would pick up your school uniform and hang it up! It's going to get dirty."

Kagome stood horrified as her mother put the uniform on its hanger and opened the closet. Her mother turned her head and looked at her daughter just as she hung up the uniform on one of InuYasha's ears, and closed the door, saying, "Now your uniform will be just fine. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Her mother left the room and closed the door. (Everyone: Phew! That was a heart stopping moment!) Kagome sank to the floor and InuYasha emerged from the closet, hanging up the uniform. He kneeled in front of Kagome and looked at her.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," InuYasha said, holding his stomach.

"Huooh!" Kagome groaned and fell over, "I have to get you back to your own time, dimwit! You can't stay here."

"Kagome, I want to explore your world. It looks like a lot of fun!" InuYasha said.

"You're just like a little boy. Okay, fine. But only for a few hours, no more than that. And stay near me at all times. The thought of you being set loose in my time is not a comforting thought," she muttered.

"Can I hold your hand?" he mocked with laughter, "Uh-oh."

"SIT BOY!" she yelled and he crashed to the floor.

***

Walking down the crowded, bustling streets of downtown Tokyo, Kagome watched InuYasha's face as he took in the sights around him. To Kagome, InuYasha looked like a little boy who just stepped into a toy store. When they first started walking down the streets, InuYasha could not stop asking Kagome questions about the people, places and things around him. Kagome kept having to grab him by the hair to keep him from running off, and she had to tell him to sit a few times as well. (Me: Those had to be the funniest moments. IY: Will you stop already? It hurts when I fall on my face! K: That's why they are so funny!)

However, InuYasha wasn't the only one looking around at things. The people walking down the streets often stopped to stare at the young boy who was wearing the bright red kimono with the sword around his waist. The passer-byers also stared at the ears on his head and the women wanted to tweak them to see if they were real, and they also noticed that he was wearing no shoes. Who on Earth would walk around barefoot? (IY: I do obviously. K & Me: (Rolling our eyes skyward.)

"That's Tokyo tower," Kagome informed InuYasha. She pointed to the tall tower that reminded one of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. (IY: What's the Eiffel Tower? (Girls shaking heads at him.) 

"Wow," InuYasha said in wonder as he leaned back to look at the top of the tower, "Can we go to the top?"

"Uh, sure InuYasha. Let's take the elevator."

"What is an 'elevator?'" 

"Come on."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him to the metal double doors of the elevator. (IY: AH! Kagome is holding my hand! J Me: Wow, somebody is happy. You even put a smiley face on the screen! IY: J) InuYasha watched as Kagome pushed a button that opened the doors and they walked inside.

"Now what?" he asked. (IY: She's still holding my hand!J) 

"Now, I press the button," she said, pressing it, "And the elevator will move to the top of the building."

The elevator gave a sudden jump, and InuYasha lost his balance and began to fall, pulling Kagome down with him. They fell onto the floor in a heap, Kagome on top of InuYasha's chest. (IY: Sweet nectar! Me & K: What?) After the shock of falling was over, Kagome pushed her head up from InuYasha's chest, blushing furiously. InuYasha was looking at her with half-closed eyes and a slow, sexy smile appeared on his face. Kagome looked at his face and, if possible, blushed a deeper shade of red. (Me: Ooo, I can feel the heat!) She quickly got up and brushed herself off. InuYasha helped himself up, but couldn't help wondering what might have happened if they had stayed that way just a few seconds more. (IY: Don't worry…I get to find out later! J K: stop spoiling the story stupid! Me: Ya, what else am I supposed to write about, dummy? IY: (Just giving us a dreamy, weird looking smile)

The door made a small 'ding' that announced that they were at the top floor finally. InuYasha looked around to find the source of the 'ding.' Unable to find it, he watched Kagome go to the edge of the building. At the top of the tower, there was a small wind blowing, and one could see all of Tokyo. The sun was beginning to set, blanketing the active city in a beautiful shade of orange, slowly being followed by the evening stars. Kagome looked back at InuYasha who's breath was taken away by what he was witnessing. Kagome's body was outlined by the setting sun and her hair was blowing in the wind. She was smiling at him and suddenly, InuYasha felt quite shy around her. (IY: I did? Me: Yes, you did. IY: But I'm InuYasha. Ya know, half-demon. Me: So, what's your point? IY: Never mind…)

"This city can be gorgeous at night. All those lights coming on one at a time, and sparkling even into the late hours of the evening. Just like stars," Kagome said softly. InuYasha came and stood next to her, very close.

"I was not really looking at the city you know," he told her quietly. Kagome blushed a bit, but then turned back to him.

"Oh? What were you looking at?" she asked him in a whisper.

"I was looking at the beautiful lady standing next to me," he answered her in a husky voice.

InuYasha lifted Kagome's chin so he could look into her eyes, and what he saw there made him smile inwardly. Her eyes were hooded with the passion and love that she was feeling for InuYasha. Ever since they became friends and started their journey to find the shards of the sacred jewel, he noticed this look in her eyes before, but never paid it any mind. He was still trying to figure out his own feelings for Kagome.

_Is InuYasha going to kiss me?_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome did not have to wait long to find out the answer to her question. InuYasha leaned in close to her, and planted his lips onto hers. It was a soft kiss, meant to tease and awaken the passion within them. Kagome's arms went around InuYasha's neck and he encircled her waist with his own, pulling her against his body. Kagome buried her hands into his hair, something that she had wanted to do for the longest time. 

InuYasha gently parted Kagome's lips with the tip of his tongue, tracing the outline of her full, red lips. They were soft and pliant to his touch, and then he touched Kagome's tongue. She surprised them both when Kagome responded to InuYasha's tongue, mimicking him and offering herself freely to his touch. (Me: GO KAGOME!) InuYasha crushed her body to his own so she could feel how excited he was by her. Kagome broke the kiss first, and turned away from InuYasha, blushing once again.

"Kagome?"

"Uh, it's time to take you home InuYasha." Kagome had a stiff back, and she walked past InuYasha without so much as a side-glance in his direction. InuYasha's ears drooped as he followed her back into the elevator.

***

The two of them were very silent as they walked back to the shrine where the well was. Neither of them would look at each other and they both had stiff, straight backs. Kagome led InuYasha to the well and they stood there, looking at it.

"It's time for you to go home InuYasha," Kagome said.

"Yeah, guess it is," he replied. He jumped up onto the well and turned his head back over his shoulder to look at her. She looked back at him. (Me: *Sniff* This is so sad. Kagome! Why did you have to go and do that? K: I panicked! Me: WHAT?!)

"Well," he said, "I'll see you later then." Kagome nodded at him and he jumped into the well, and returned to his own time. Kagome sighed and went back into her house. She found a note on the table and read it.

_Kagome,_

I was called to a business meeting and I'll be home very late. Sota went to sleep at a friend's house and grandpa said that he'd be meditating in the shrine. You know as well as I do that grandpa went to the tea house to play cards with his friends, so don't expect him home any time soon. There is some food in the oven if you get hungry. I'll see you later!

_Love mom._

Kagome threw down the note and ran back to the well. Without a second thought, she jumped into the well and was immediately sucked down into feudal Japan. As always, Kagome climbed out of the well, and found InuYasha walking towards the village. She ran towards him, and InuYasha turned at the sound of running feet. He had no idea what hit him, but all he knew was that it was calling his name.

"InuYasha! I'm sorry if I made you upset before! I did mean to be such a jerk!" Kagome yelled at him as they went tumbling to the forest floor.

"What? Hey, hang on a second Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, prying Kagome's hands from around his waist. She stopped moving and they lay on the forest floor, looking at each other. InuYasha moved them into a sitting position.

"Now what were you yelling about Kagome?" he asked her. She had tears in her voice and in her eyes. (Me: Okay Kagome, why are you crying? K: I don't know! I can't help it! IY: Girls, sheesh. K & Me: Oh shut-up InuYasha!)

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold to you after you kissed me. It was just so new to me and I didn't want our friendship to be broken over it and, oh gods InuYasha, I just love you so much!" she told him with all her heart behind the words. (Me: Oh man, now I want to cry! This is so sweet! IY: You're not the only one who wants to cry! *Sniff* Me: Awe!) InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes, and he drew in a sharp breath of air. She just told him that she loved him. _Me, a half demon who has lived his entire life alone until I met Kikio, and then Kagome came into my life fifty years later. She loves me,_ he thought to himself in wonder. (Me: Hey stupid! Isn't this your cue to tell Kagome that you love her too? IY: Oh yeah! Right, here I go.)

"Kagome," he said quietly, "I love you too." 

Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and their lips met as they went falling to the ground once more. InuYasha buried his hands into the thick, black mass that was Kagome's hair, showing her, through their kiss, how much he has been wanting her. His hands traveled under her shirt to her backside, and began to fumble with the complicated strap. (Me: I think I should turn away for this.) He grunted as he tried to figure out how to unlatch the damn thing, when Kagome started to giggle against his mouth. He broke the kiss and asked, "What is so funny?"

"You are silly!" she said and removed her shirt over her head, "You have to take off the shirt before you can get to the bra strap." She turned her back to InuYasha and showed him how the strap came undone. He was marveled at how simple it was to remove it.

"Oh, that's how it comes off. Funny, I thought it would be a lot harder," he said, tracing a clawed finger lightly down Kagome's shoulder blades. Kagome arched her back at the tickling sensation that went down her spine. Before she turned back to InuYasha, she folded her arms over her breasts, and then turned back to him.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be taking off some things as well?" she asked him with a blush. (Me: Awe yeah! I want to see InuYasha with his clothes off! Such an extremely built body! K: Hey! InuYasha is mine, get your own half-demon. IY: Kagome! I wanna finish! Me: Fine I'll look away. K: J) Goose bumps rose on her arms because she was getting cold from the air and hot body heat from InuYasha. 

InuYasha quickly removed the shirt part of his kimono, and then re-wrapped Kagome in his arms, bringing her lips down to his. Kagome quickly got over her shyness as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. She blushed as she felt InuYasha's hard pectorals against her soft breasts. Kagome could feel InuYasha's hands running all over her body, causing her to shiver in delight. InuYasha worked his way down to Kagome's skirt, easily pulling it off as he ran his tongue down her flat tummy. He lay her gently down, kissing and sucking on her neck, shoulders and any other piece of flesh his mouth would attach to. Kagome had her eyes closed as she felt InuYasha's tongue trace into her belly button, and back up to her breasts. She screamed in ecstasy as his hot mouth closed over her breast, his mouth sucking and nipping at her nipple.

InuYasha smiled as he heard Kagome scream, and he detached his mouth from her breast, much to the protest of Kagome. However, she was in for an interesting surprise. InuYasha looked at Kagome and gave her a wicked smile. He held her eyes as he lowered his mouth over her passage.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said in a breathy voice, "What are you…oh gods!"

InuYasha slid his tongue inside her body and began to suck and lick her until she was ecstatic and clawing his head in pleasure. He used the tip of his tongue to tease her nub making her groan. He could feel her body responding as she was coming close to her climax, and before she did, he pulled away and took off his pants. Kagome looked at his lower body and gasped at the size of him. _Wow,_ she thought, _I guess being half-demon has some BIG advantages._

InuYasha knelt in front of Kagome and he silently prayed that he would have the patience to go slow with Kagome. He looked at her and she understood what was about to happen because the teachers at her school had shown her class what happens when a man and woman are alone together. She knew that it was going to hurt for a little bit, but then the pleasure was to come after that.

"Come to me InuYasha," she whispered to him. 

With a groan, InuYasha lowered himself between Kagome's legs, and entered her. _Oh gods,_ he thought,_ Kagome is so tight!_ He pulled out of her body and drove back inside her. Kagome moaned and whimpered as she felt the pleasure coursing through her body. She reached up and pulled him down, turning him over and pinning him onto his back, without breaking the connection between their bodies. She pinned his hands to the ground, moving up and down so slowly, driving InuYasha to the brink of insanity. InuYasha and Kagome's bodies were ready to erupt and InuYasha was not to be denied the blinding pleasure he wanted to share with her. He pushed her back onto the ground and drove into her fast and hard, Kagome's moans were urging him to go faster.

"INUYASHA!!" screamed Kagome as she felt her body convulse to her climax. InuYasha's body shuddered in response as he poured his hot self into her waiting body. He collapsed on top of her body, their sweat making a glue that held them together. 

"Hmm, I'm glad that I came back to apologies to you," Kagome said in a tired voice and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So am I Kagome," InuYasha replied as he nuzzled her neck lovingly, "So am I."

The End

            


End file.
